elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Official Soundtrack
Skyrim features a fully orchestrated, original score, similar to ''Oblivion''. The soundtrack has strong similarities with previous games in the series, including the main theme. The Skyrim theme has been released and its lyrics are written in the language of the dragons. Composition and background The four CD set (autographed by the composer) was released the week after the game's North American release date and is available exclusively from Directsong. Like Morrowind and Oblivion, the soundtrack is composed by Jeremy Soule and sells for $29.99 USD. Cover images Skyrim_Soundtrack_Cover.jpg|Front cover. Skyrim_Soundtrack_Cover_Back.jpg|Back cover. Track List CD 1 #Dragonborn #Awake #From Past to Present #Unbroken Road #Ancient Stones #The City Gates #Silent Footsteps #Dragonsreach #Tooth and Claw #Under an Ancient Sun #Death or Sovngarde #Masser #Distant Horizons #Dawn #The Jerall Mountains #Steel on Steel #Secunda #Imperial Throne Track List CD 2 #Frostfall #Night without Stars #Into Darkness #Kyne's Peace #Unbound #Far Horizons #A Winter's Tale #The Bannered Mare #The Streets of Whiterun #One They Fear #The White River #Silence Unbroken #Standing Stones #Beneath the Ice #Tundra #Journey's End Track List CD 3 #Before the Storm. #A Chance Meeting #Out of the Cold #Around the Fire #Shadows and Echoes #Caught off Guard #Aurora #Blood and Steel #Towers and Shadows #Seven Thousand Steps #Solitude #Watch the Skies #The Gathering Storm #Sky Above, Voice Within #Death in the Darkness #Shattered Shields #Sovngarde #Wind Guide You Track List CD 4 #Skyrim Atmospheres Lyrics In the dragon language ;The lyrics to Dragonborn are as follows: Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin naal ok zin los vahriin wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal! Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal! Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod Ahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein! Wo lost fron wah ney dov ahrk fin reyliik do jul voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein Ahrk fin kel lost prodah, Do ved viing ko fin krah, Tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein! Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau, voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein! Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok, fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz! Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot! Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin naal ok zin los vahriin wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal! Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal! In English ;This, translated into English, comes out as : Dragonborn, Dragonborn by his honor is sworn To keep evil forever at bay! And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout, Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray! Hearken now, sons of snow, to an age, long ago and the tale, boldly told, of the one! Who was kin to both wyrm and the races of man with a power to rival the sun And the Scrolls have foretold of black wings in the cold, that when brothers wage war come unfurled! Alduin, Bane of Kings, ancient shadow unbound, with a hunger to swallow the world! But a day, shall arise, when the dark dragon's lies, will be silenced forever and then! Fair Skyrim will be free from foul Alduin's maw! Dragonborn, Dragonborn by his honor is sworn To keep evil forever at bay! And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout, Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray! Trivia *The verse "Ahrk fin kel lost prodah, Do ved viing ko fin krah, Tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein! Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau, voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein!" Is featured in its translated form in an in-game loading screen. *The song is sung by 30 people 3 times, so that 90 voices are heard on the final track. *Upon the soundtrack's release, all copies ordered before December 23, 2011 would be signed by Jeremy Soule himself. Due to unexpectedly high demand however, personally signed soundtracks have been on sale as late as April 2012. *The verse "Nuz aan sul, fent alok, 'fod fin vul dovah nok, 'fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz! Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot!"'' ''is sung to a very similar tune to that of Morrowind's theme. See also *List of songs Category:The Elder Scrolls media Category:Skyrim Category:Media on TESWiki Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Skyrim: Songs